


Here and Now, It's Time for Celebration

by linatrinch



Series: Stormpilot Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatrinch/pseuds/linatrinch
Summary: asked, "something fluffy like Finn and Poe just needing cute boyfriends. Maybe eating ice cream.Just *being cute boyfriends.They don't need anyone else, they have each other."





	Here and Now, It's Time for Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuppingLiberty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/gifts).



He was trying to be quiet. He was trying really hard to be quiet.

Which was actually a strange new thing for him. Finn had always been known as the quiet kid growing up. It was only after a few years into college that he started to open up a little and babble about his passions without much or sometimes any prompting. Really, it was all the fault of his then presentation group member, Poe Dameron, who admitted to knowing nothing about Tolkien's world and asked kindly if anyone would help fill him in, as he needed a quick crash course for their topic. Finn, who could shamefully name all of the Valar and Maiar at the drop of a hat, had scratched his neck, shrugged, and admitted to having read some of the books once maybe a while ago or something. Except that Poe had been so interested and enraptured by his summaries that Finn had just kept talking and talking and talking.

That was almost four years ago, and he had yet to stop talking. Why stop now? “Okay, I give. Where are we going?”

“I said no questions,” Poe, his boyfriend of about three and a half years, chuckled from the driver's seat. As soon as Finn had gotten off the phone with his grad school adviser, the older man had all but stuffed him into his old truck, driving around in the evening for an impromptu surprise of some sort. Or that was Poe's excuse anyway.

He did that sometimes, tell Finn that he had a surprise for him, which was actually code for: _I want to give you something and I want to give it to you now but I don't know what it is and I don't have it yet_. Rey thought it was strange, but Finn liked it. He liked how Poe would just get overjoyed for some random thing in the moment, he liked those moments when Poe was just overflowing with love and affection that he didn't know what to do with it, and he liked the innocence of it all since it hardly led to sex. Their sex was amazing, yes, but Poe liked showing his love and excitement in such a rainbow of ways that sex apparently wasn't always the best mode to convey how he felt.

Ignoring the quip he got back, Finn asked, “ _Why_ are we going somewhere?”

“We're celebrating!”

Finn frowned, a minor heart attack overtaking him. His mind, after panicking for a second, finally came up with the date. Was it their anniversary? Was it his birthday? Dear God, was it _Poe's_ birthday? No, wait, no, it wasn't those things. Had Poe told him about something and Finn had been too busy and distracted to even so much as take a few seconds out of his day to at least listen to his perfect and beautiful-

“You have no idea what we're celebrating, do you?”

“I do!” Finn avoided looking at him, his eyes darting around outside to hopefully find a neon sign telling him what he was missing. “I might not.”

Poe just laughed, loud and hearty, before explaining himself. “I caught the tail end of your phone call. You said you were halfway done!”

“My phone call?” He blinked then remembered the call with his adviser. Right, she had asked how his thesis was coming. “Well, yeah, I'm halfway finished _writing_ , but it's not even close to halfway done.”

“So? That's _huge_ , man!” Poe shook his head, a huge smile on his face. “You've been working hard for weeks with _literal_ stacks of books surrounding your desk like a barricade. Halfway finished writing is a huge step. I'm so freaking proud of you.”

Sometimes Finn felt that he didn't really do enough to deserve Poe's praise and pride. After all, the thesis wasn't even in the realm of being within Finn's standards yet. But his boyfriend was smiling wide, so very clearly happy for him, and he couldn't help the little blooming of warmth in his chest about it. Maybe halfway finished writing a forty page paper while doing a full-time internship _is_ a big step he should be more appreciative of. Plus, how's he going to say no to a quick date with his boyfriend, despite the fact they were already living together. “Thanks, man.”

“You have no idea what I'm planning for your graduation, so don't thank me yet.”

Finn's eyes widened, totally forgetting about graduation and Poe's pretty successful engineering career. He hadn't even thought to _prepare_ for the thought of Poe planning something! And it was probably going to be ridiculous, knowing him.

While Finn was processing that, Poe glanced over at him. “By the way, I'm still a little confused about your topic. What was it about? _Beowulf_ stuff?”

“Some medieval stuff,” Finn corrected, “which is _Beowulf_ stuff, too, sure. But like it's more about the rehashing of stories and themes, how we still relate to old stories like that, and basically the entire human experience of story telling. I mean, you could probably make a modern drama on HBO about all of the _Canterbury Tales,_ and no one would know it because they're _that_ relatable. Like, you know how Shakespeare's stuff is timeless, right? Well, this stuff is _years_ before Shakespeare. Decades, sometimes c _enturies_ even, and it still manages to be compelling to a modern day audience. The only real problem is translation, which people have plenty of, but it's about translating it to a modern day widespread audience. So long as you know what the stories are about, then it's a no brainer. Like remember a few weeks ago when I was laughing so hard at the _Second Shepherd's Play_ , and you made me tell you about it. It's like that. Like we can still share those stories and they're still timeless classics. And, you know, medieval stuff is just _one_ faucet, really. Like there's also the Bible, the Dead Sea Scrolls, the Quran, the Torah, even Homer though that's hardly in any of the same categories. But then you get into the really old stuff like the _Book of the Dead_ or _The Pyramid Texts_! My God, _The Pyramid Texts_! Like it's basically from four thousand-ish years ago and it's absolutely incredible! Just knowing that people four _thousand_ years ago wrote stories down like that. I mean, it's religious, again, that's probably the whole reason for writing it down, but it's still absolutely incredible. Reading it is like reading poetry in the modern day, in _our_ time. Of course, that's thanks to translations, but despite the fact that language has evolved so much, we as people are still the same because we still like stuff like that and read stuff like that and _do_ stuff like that. Like it's all the same spirit no matter what era or part of the world it's in. It's all part of the _human_ experience, and it's just so _beautiful_ , Poe. That despite all of the differences and the terrible things we see on the news everyday, there's still a baseline for basic humanity running through everyone, and the proof is right _there_ in our very own literature. There's just so much hope and light in that knowledge, knowing that the world is terrible sometimes, but it's beautiful the rest of the time, and we're all like Zac Efron, y'know. We're all in this to-”

“Yeah, can I get a medium chocolate malt and a medium strawberry malt, please?”

“What?” Finn blinked again, looking around. “What's happening?” They had stopped at some point and were sitting in a drive-thru, Poe talking to a box outside of his window. When did that happen? When did they get here? How was he just now noticing all of this? “What's happening?” The voice muttered back a price, and Poe told him his thanks before leaning back into the truck and driving to the window. “What?”

“I think you were about to conclude that Zac Efron is the embodiment of the human race,” Poe answered, smiling so wide that it had to hurt while reaching for his wallet.

Finn realized that he _was_ about to conclude just that and hid his face in his hands. “Oh my God.”

His boyfriend giggled in the seat next to him. “ _Please_ continue. I have to know how it ends.”

“I'm never speaking to you again,” Finn said, his hands muffling his words and hopefully his whole life.

“ _No_. Don't be like that,” Poe whined, but his attention was thankfully taken away by the employee wanting his money. They made a quick exchange before the truck began to move again.

A few seconds later, they came to a stop in the parking lot, and Poe killed the truck. Then something cold nudged against Finn's arm. “It's real strawberries,” he prodded. “Even has the little chunks and everything... Made _freeeeeesh_... Just for _yoooouuu_ -”

Finn snatched it from him, unable to keep his laughter at bay any longer. “Why do you do that to me? Why do you let me say stuff like that?”

“Baby, I _live_ for your passionate little rants,” he said in lieu of an explanation, shifting around until they were leaning against each other. “I love you so much, it hurts. If I ever lose my hearing, you'd best figure out sign language real quick. I'd go crazy.”

“I love you, too, jerk,” Finn answered back, kissing the top of his curly head. “Want any of mine?”

“No, that's your present,” Poe said, snuggling closer. “I think they gave me hot fudge on accident, though. Wanna try it?”

He hummed, having not tried that one before from this particular food chain. Poe held it as Finn took a sip, coming away from it with a happy moan. Yep, they got the order wrong, but it was worth it. “You spoil me.”

“That good, huh?” Poe chuckled, taking his own sip and cuddling closer against Finn in the seat that was way too small for both of them. “Tell me again about Zac Efron, the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.”

Finn chocked on a strawberry. “He's not _God_ ,” he laughed between the coughs. “I meant it as like a symbolism for humanity or something.”

“Oh, _right_. Right.” Poe laughed. “It's a good thing you can explain that stuff to me, since we're, y'know, all in this together.”

“ _Please,_ stop.” The plea could hardly be taken seriously if he was laughing his way through it.

As expected, Poe laughed and said, “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> I opened prompts back up, but I don't know how often I'll do them. I just wanted to do some one shots again and get away from chapter fics for a little while. That said, I'm also working on a final essay, a novel, a (prospective) internship, and my own thesis. No, I'm not doing the same topic as Finn. Anyway, the point, I'm busy and I think this is what the kids call procrastination.
> 
> Anyway, Poe loves hearing Finn go on and on and on and on about things he loves. So even though the thesis is taking a lot of time away from relationship things, Poe's filling that space up by asking Finn little questions like that with the added bonus of acting as a proper sound board. (And yes, of course, he already knew literally everything about the topic before asking, but he couldn't not ask for the millionth time.)
> 
> I hope you guys liked it. May they forever be happy.


End file.
